Darkened Soul
by Bayleef
Summary: Yugi is put through great pain to release Yami from the puzzle. Yami is eternally grateful, but when Yugi starts acting horrible and secretive, Yami is confused. What has brought upon the sudden darkness in Yugi's soul?
1. Prologue

Ok, hopefully this story will work out, I've had the thought in my head for a while now. It may not be very long, depending on what mood I'm in when writing it. Anyvay, on with the story! But first! The _evil_ disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Prologue **

_"Yugi, please you don't need to do this,"_ Yami spoke to Yugi through mind link, the tone of worry drenched in his voice.

Yugi looked down at the Millennium Puzzle. He was standing in his room late at night, looking out the window at the moon as it's glow lit up the room, spilling over the floor and melting into the darkness. _"Yami... you've been in the puzzle for five thousand years, and if there was always a way to get you out you should have said so. Now that Bakura's soul is in the Shadow Realm, and there are no more threats, you can finally be free."_

_"But Yugi, using your magic to help release me puts your life in danger. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I've made my decision, either you help be, or you sit back and watch."_

Yami frown from within his confinement of the Millennium Puzzle. He knew he shouldn't have told Yugi, this could be as dangerous as the Shadow Realm. But he knew there was no stopping Yugi, so he lowered his head and closed his eyes, focusing all his magic.

Yugi was doing likewise, and once he sense they were both ready, he nodded. _"Now Yami..."_ An excruciating pain, like and electric shock, coursed through him, jabbing at ever nerve in his body, causing him to yell in pain and fall to his knees. The pain was immense, his energy was draining, he felt as if life itself was coming to an end.

The it stopped, and he felt an arm stop him from falling to the floor. Looking up weakly, he smiled, "Hey Yami..."

Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled, tears brimming in his eyes as he hugged Yugi. "Thank you..." He whispered.

Yugi returned the hug, but his energy was drained, and he felt his eyes drooping. "I'm kind of tired..." He mumbled as he closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

Picking Yugi up he lay him in his bed. He thanked him one more time before retreating to a chair at the other side of the room. Sure it wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep, but he'd had much worse. He couldn't believe it... he was no longer a prisoner, he had his own life back! It was just... amazing...

But what he didn't know, is that this event would cause their lives to take a turn for the worst...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, it sucks, I'm sorry. Hopefully it'll get better, next update the story really starts ^^ hope to see you again, slán slán and please review!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	2. What Happen To You?

Welcome to Chapter One! This was done yesterday while I was into the idea, but I decided to wait. Good thing too, I got more reviews ^^ Hope you'll enjoy, even though it's kinda short, but first I'll respond to reviews!

Response to Reviews:  
moffit: I know, I've alway's got a whole load of mistakes, but blame my spell check programe ^^;; anyvay, glad you like, hope you'll enjoy this too ^^  
Capito Celcior: Goodies yaz like it ^^ Hope you like this chappy.  
YamiShadowcat22: Bakura returns! Nah just kidding, that ain't gonna happen... ^^;; Me a sad twit.  
Dagger5: I can't tell ya, but I hope you'll read on long enough to see ^^  
Nightlight5: This soon enough for yaz? Hope yaz'll enjoy, and I hope it'll turn out ok too.  
Rox: You want more ya got more, read on and thankies for the review!  
trekkie-54: Nah, he's out of the Puzzle for good ya see ^^ Hope yazx like this chappy!  
Ashla: Aww... poor Kai. Ya, as if you'd kill him ^^ read on!  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thatnkies for the review SV. Hope you'll like this, though I don't think I'll ever do better then 'Family Hatred' *sigh* I miss that story... ah well! Enjoy!  
MagicianGirl: welp, like I say, if your summery ain't good ya work attract an audience. ^^ Glad ya like! 

Sorry if I've forgotton anyone ^^;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter One - What Happen To You? **

"Yugi what is the matter with you?!"

"You're what's that matter with me! Why don't you just leave me alone!" Yugi said as he turned around and threw his maths book at Yami's head, which he narrowly dodged.

"Yugi..."

"Oh quit your moaning." Yugi snapped, turning his back on Yami as he started to work, once again, on his English homework. Yami was so confused. Why was Yugi acting so strange lately? He'd been happy ever since Yami had been released from the puzzle, but then he came home one night, and from then Yami know something was different...

_*Flashback: Previous Friday*_

"Do I really have to get the groceries this late in the evening Grandpa?" Yugi moaned.

"Yugi, it's only 6:30, and the shops just down the road." Solomon commented.

"Ya but still..."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Yami asked as he entered the kitchen.

Yugi looked over at him and smiled. "Nah, your the one who eats half the food in the house anyway, the bags would be empty by the time we got back."

"Hey!"

"See ya Yami!" Yugi called as he ran out the door, laughing. Yami folded his arms and grumbled. "I don't eat that much..."

-----------

"Shouldn't Yugi be home by now?" Yami asked, more to himself then to Yugi's grandfather. He looked up at the clock, which read 7:45. Where was he? He was usually gone and back from the store in thirty minutes forty minutes tops. He stood up. "I better go look for him." Yami turned and walk towards the door, just as it opened and Yugi walked in. "Where have you been?!" Yami asked, shocked as well as relieved.

"No where." Yugi answer simply as he walked past Yami and placed the shopping on the table.

"Yugi." Yami said sternly. "Where did you go?"

"It's none of your business!" Yugi yelled, turning to face Yami. There was the pain of confusion in his eyes, but why? "I don't need to tell you anything unless I want to, quit thinking you can boss me around!" And with that, he stormed up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

_*End Flashback*_

Yami just couldn't understand it. Yugi had left happy and lively, but come back with anger, hate, and a hot temper. Yami thought it was just a mood-swing, but Yugi had kept that attitude up all weekend. Yami just hoped he'd calm down before Monday, or his friends would start to get worried.

It seemed as though every insult that had ever been said to Yugi was now being replayed, except this time to Yami. He even acted cocky to his grandfather, he wouldn't work, help out around the house... nothing. He just spent his whole day lazing about.

What had happened to the Yugi that Yami had known before? He had grown cold in just over an hour. He seemed to have lost interest in alot of things, except the Millennium Puzzle and his Duel Monster cards. He wouldn't let anyone near either of them, not even Yami.

"What's going on with you Yugi..." Yami mumbled, looking over at Yugi who was, once again, sorting his deck. Yami wiped the tears from his eyes. "What made you hate me...?"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well? Whacha think? Hope yaz liked it, and I hope yaz are all so confused ^^ Heehee  
Please review guys, slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	3. Broken Friendship

Heya guys! Happy Birthday to me! Heehee ^^ I decided to get a story up for me b-day, so here it is! Thanies for te reviews, here're the responces!

Response to Reviews:  
G-Prime12: aww, thankies G-Prime12! Eck! Yugi's so cute! *Glomps Yugi* I gotta read that story...  
Dagger5: glad yaz're likin' it ^^ You won't find out what's with Yugi for a while, sorry ^^;;  
BookDragon: I know this is for the first, chappy, but I'll put it here ^^ I won't stop this one, it's not going to be to long anyway ^^  
YamiShadowcat22: you's have to read to find out.. *Sinister grin* I love that word!  
SilverKnight7: I know, poor Yami! *Glomps him* **Yami: -_-;; Not again...**  
Yami Rose: possibly no longer chappys, this is just an idea that popped to mind after watching TV for about an hour ^^;;  
Sorceress Vanessa: I hope to have the next chappy up as soon as possible too, so you may find out the whole story soon. Hope yaz like!  
Nightlight5: I've updated the next day, that soon enough ^^;; mind you, it may not be like this every day. Welp, read on!  
Ashla: Ahh! *Hugs Yugi.* Stay away from him, of else. *Picks up a Voodoo doll that looks like Kai and grins.* MUHAHA!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Two - Broken Friendship **

Yami awoke late the next morning, Yugi was already gone to school. Big surprise, it with 10:15. He sat up as the thoughts of the fights both he and Yugi had had over the weekend. The thought of it caused his eyes to grow dull with sadness. He remembered the time Yugi had truly become friends with him.

_You did it. You saved everyone Yugi.  
With both did, and I don't even know your name.  
I've been called many things over the ages... Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, why I've been known as... Yami.  
Well Yami, I'm proud to call you my friend.  
Good, because I'm glad to be one..._

His first friend in five thousand years, and now he had turned against him. He just hoped Yugi wouldn't treat his other friends how he had been treating Yami. He didn't want them to go through the same pain as he was...

-----------

Joey growled and turned his back to Yugi, who had already done the same thing. How could he agree with Kaiba when he called Joey a dog?! He'd even added a few more insults, even Kaiba was surprised. Téa and Tristan watched on in surprise while Joey waited for an apology, but knew after a few minutes he wasn't going to get one. "I never knew you could be such a jerk Yugi..."

"The dog speaks?" Yugi said, glancing back the forwarding his gaze again.

Joey growled and turned around, temper rising. "If you say one more thing I'll-"

"Down boy or we'll have to call the pound." Yugi interrupted. He looked back in confusion when he heard a thump to see Tristan holding Joey back. _"He was actually going to attack..."_ Yugi thought to himself, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"Yugi I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it..." Tristan said as Joey began to calm down.

"Ya." Joey agreed. "What's gotten into you Yug'?"

Yugi took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for something, and sighed. "Maybe I'm just fed up of talking to a group of losers." He remarked in his now common cocky tone. "The truth is, none of you are worth my time."

"You what?!" Joey was off again, but Tristan was a bit late stopping him.

Yugi sat on the floor covering his eye with his hand, putting pressure on it to numb the pain. _"Yikes I forgot how hard he punched..."_ He thought to himself, looking up.

"Yugi... I'm sorry..." Joey said, going down on one knee in front of him. "I didn't mean-"

"See what I mean? You guys care to much." Yugi stood up. "Bunch o' wimps." He commented as he turned and walked away from them.

Joey looked in confusion at the others, who shrugged. "What's gotten into him?" He thought out loud.

Everyone failed to notice that there was some sadness in Yugi's voice, all but one. After the others had left, Ryou ran off in Yugi's direction. Out the school gates, down the street, searching back and forth. Nothing.

He entered the park and looked around. It was pretty empty, but the power of the Millennium Ring was telling him the Puzzle was nearby. He followed the Ring's direction as it acted like a compass. He stopped near the centre of the park and looked around the fountain. On the opposite side, Yugi was kneeling in front of the fountain staring at his reflection, arms folded on the edge with his head rested on them. "Yugi?"

Yugi looked up suddenly, and Ryou noticed the tears streaming down his face. "Ryou?!" Yugi yelled in shock, he quickly wiped the tears away. "What are you doing here?" He asked, this time more calmly.

"Yugi, what's going on with you?" Ryou asked, sitting down next to Yugi.

"I can't let them know..." Yugi mumbled with his head lowered, looking at his reflection once again. "They mustn't know..."

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked in confusion, putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi glanced down at Ryou's hand, catching a quick glimpse of the Millennium Ring. He stared at it momentarily, then his eyes met Ryou's once again. "Ryou... there's something you need to know, but you can't tell anyone...it's between you... me... and Marik Ishtar..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Yup, that's it for this chappy, ain't I mean? ^^  
There may not be much left in this story, but I won't say there isn't coz I have a habit of changing things on the last second. please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	4. Goodbye Yami

Welcome to the third chappy of 'Darkened Soul'! This stories doin' better then I thought, thankies for the reviews! ^^ Review response!

Response to Reviews:  
Fallen Dragon: Um.. ok, here ya go ^^  
MagicianGirl: You'll see. *Rubs arm.* Ow! You meanie! Ah well, nout compared to me sis' when she's in a bad mood.. no not you Ashla, Magget ^^  
rox: Thankies for the review, update done!  
Nightlight5: I'm glad yaz like it but the idea was only a short one. Thankies and hope yaz like ^^  
deranged black kitten of doom: I took yesterday off apart from the first 3 paragraphs, then I kept writing when I got the chance ^^ Enjoy!  
G-Prime12: *Hugs Yugi* You saved the plushie, and your cute! Heehee, welp, tis updates so yaz can like of hate me again ^^  
Anime Crazed: I know how ya feel, Yami's one of me fave. Enjoy!  
Dagger5: I love leaving cliffy's ^^ But I hate gettin' 'em >- Bookdragon: CONTINUED!  
Ashla: Oh no you don't *Kai is stopped by Koumori Dragon, who drags him back by the scarf he's been tied up with and sits beside Bayleef.* Now I have the real Kai if you go near Yugi! Muhaha! **Kai: Madness is hereditary...**  
SilverKnight7: Glad yaz do, the stories better that way ^^ read on, I command you!  
Sorceress Vanessa: you can't marry him Teloka's taken him at 'We Heart Pointy-Hair' plus I've taken Yami :P I'll save you Yugi, but I'll let all my monsters do the work... hmm, Koumori Dragon's busy...  
**Koumori Dragon: *Looks hungrily at Kai, who laughs nevously.**  
So I'll use me other fave dragon! Or better yet, why not use 'em all! *Blue Eyes, Seiyaryu and Red Eyes appear ((I just have 'em in this coz I've got the real cards ^^ ))* Heehee... release the chibi!

Phew... that was a long last responce... guess I got carried away ^^;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Three - Goodbye Yami... **

A whole month sense that faithful night that the new Yugi returned home, and his attitude had spread to Ryou. They only spoke to each other, and treated the others as if they were dirt on their shoes. Why they were like that, no one knew, but it seemed that these days they had no friends but each other.

Yami still wasn't convinced, he wouldn't believe that Yugi had just... changed so quickly. There was something wrong, but that was it?

It was like Yugi had made an invisible barrier between himself and Yami more then anyone else. Not a word of kindness was spoken to him, making Yami feel sick with sadness. He'd even gone to the conclusion the Puzzle was once again inhabited, but he sensed no evil presence from Yugi or the Puzzle when he checked one night. What were his other options?

_"Maybe Yugi really had changed..."_ Yami thought to himself lying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He looked across the room and saw Yugi asleep. The way he looked now, it was like the old Yugi,. No angry, disgusted or hateful expressions on his face, just calm, the way he used to be. _"Perhaps I should have never left the Puzzle..."_ Yami turned his back and closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

-----------

"Ow! Stupid..."

_"Wha..?"_ Yami opened his eyes sleepily and looked up. Yugi was jumping up and down on one foot, holding his ankle and mumbling something under his breath. _"I knew I should have moved that box somewhere else..."_ He thought, and was about to ask Yugi if he was ok when a thought struck him. _"What's Yugi doing up at..."_ he looked up at the digital clock. _"...04:35? Ok, what's going on?"_

Yugi picked up his jacket pulled it on quickly, obviously trying to be quiet but as fast as possible. He took his deck out of a nearby cupboard, as if by instinct, before he froze. He looked at it sadly for a while, then shook his head and put it back in.

He picked up the Puzzle and put it around his neck before looking back at Yami, who quickly pretended to be asleep. He heard Yugi walk over towards him and stop not far away. _"I'm asleep. I'm asleep. I'm asleep."_ Yami thought to himself repeatedly.

He heard Yugi sigh and whisper, "Goodbye Yami..." before turning and leaving the room at a fast pace. As soon as the door closed, Yami sat up. "Goodbye?" He whispered. He had to find out what was going on.

-----------

It took Yami longer then he'd expected to get ready and even longer to track Yugi down, but he eventually spotted him walking down the street by himself. Yami's rushing curiousness was causing clumsiness, and he was nearly spotted on several occasions, but Yugi had just passed it off as a bird or a cat.

_"Where is he going at this time of night?"_ Yami wondered, as he seemed to grow more professional and was able to follow undetected. He was even more confused when he saw Yugi head into the park, but followed nonetheless. At least in the park it was easier to hide, there was more cover from trees and such.

Yugi looked behind him curiously. He had an uneasy feeling he was being followed, but when he looked back there was nothing there. Walking on he reached the fountain at the centre of the park. Standing there was Ryou, accompanied by Marik. "Hey guys..." He said in a glum voice, forcing a smile. They did likewise.

Yami tilted his head in confusion. "Why's he meeting them?" He whispered to himself. He tried to hear what they were saying, but they were too far away. He could see Yugi was trying to persuade them in some way, but they both shook their heads, and Yami heard Marik say, "They're our responsibilities too, not yours alone." Yami groaned. _"What are they talking, about?"_

Yugi looked down sadly, then closed his eyes. "Ok... let's go..." They all turned and headed down another path, Yami following behind them. Soon they waked off the path in into a more secluded part of the park surrounded by trees. They all stopped in a line, Ryou to Yugi's left and Marik to his right.

"Remember what I he taught us?" Marik asked as he looked over at the others, taking his Millennium Rod out a sheath. They nodded. They all crossed their arm, hands by their shoulders while arms in an 'X' shape.

The Millennium Symbol appeared on their foreheads and all their Millennium Items began to glow brightly. Their eyes shot open in unison and they chanted, almost hissed, an Egyptian passage, but Yami couldn't catch the words, even though he knew the language. A dark shadow appeared in the floor when they finished and Yugi looked down. "Well, here we go guys." They all looked nervous, so they agreed to jump in together.

Once they had been enveloped by the darkness, Yami stepped forward, looking in. "This doesn't look good..." As he spoke, he noticed the portal closing. It was now or never. He leapt down and landed safely in a stone corridor. It looked like an old tomb or something of the sort, but Yami didn't care at that moment, he had to find Yugi, and fast.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Muhaha! I know, tis cruel, but ain't that just me? ^^  
Hope yaz like it. Either there'll be 2 more chappys about this long or one long real long chappy. Wait till I write it ^^ Please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	5. The Seven Millennium Items

Heyhey! Welcome to the shorter-then-the-last-chapter *Drum roll* Chapter Four! Heehee. Thankies for the reviews guys!

I don't have time to do the responces if I wanna get it up, so sorry guys, I'll respond next chappy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Four - The Seven Millennium Item's **

Yami's footsteps echoed quietly off the walls as he walked down the corridor, the torch casting just enough light to led his way. He seemed to slip into the shadows with ease, somehow able to look invisible. _"I'd almost make a better Tomb Robber then Bakura."_ He thought to himself as he headed off. _"Of course Bakura probably didn't hide everytime a shadow looked suspicious."_

He'd lost sight of Yugi a while ago, but it had been a one-way path so far, he couldn't have gotton lost. As he rounded a corner, he noticed a bright light coming from an opening just ahead. He ran forward and stopped at the entrance, leaning against the wall beside it. He looked in and peered around. "What the-?"

The room was pretty plain, stone floor and walls like the corridor, but from the entrance a stone stairway led down, making the room much bigger. There were torches burning brightly along the walls, which were completely covered in Egyptian writting. At the end of the room stood Yugi, Ryou and Marik, but what was shocking is they were talking to Shadi.He listened hard to catch what they were saying.

"It's not to late to turn back you guys." Yugi said looking back. "You can still get out of here and-"

"We won't let you do this alone." Ryou interupted, putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Marik smiled and put his hand on Yugi's other shoulder. "We're in this together."

Yami watched on in confusion as Yugi thanked them then turned to Shadi. "I'm... I'm afraid Shadi.... but I don't want to run away..."

Shadi seemed to understand what he meant. "I'm sorry you have to go through all this, but you do know-"

"That's not even an option Shadi." Yugi said, knowing what Shadi was just about to say. He wasn't lying to Shadi, he was terrified, but doing he best to hide it. The others were scared too, they'd told him before, but they refused to leave him. At least he knew he wasn't alone, though that had been his first intention.

Shadi raised his hands and a two chains grew out of the wall behind him, ending in shackles. He watched in sadness as Yugi walked forward and looked at the shackles. He picked one of them up and put it on, then the other. Once they were on, the shakles shrank to tighten their grip on his wrists, but not enough to hurt him. The chain shortened so he just had enough to move his arms around.

Shadi sighed and walked over to a table nearby, picking up something. As this was happening, Yugi took the Millennium Necklace out of his pocket and looked at it, then the Puzzle. Shadi turned and Yami was shocked to see he was holding the remaining Millennium Items in is hand, including his own. He walked over to Yugi and gave him the Millennium eye, which he held tightly in his grip in his free hand.

_"What are they doing?"_ Yami wondered as Ryou pulled the Millennium Key around his neck and Marik looked over the scales. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing, Yugi was terrified and he wanted to know why. "Yugi!" He called as he emerged from his hiding place.

Yugi looked up, shock and terror on his face. "What are you doing here?!" He yelled, but he was more panicked then angry.

"Yugi what's going on here?!" Yami asked in an equally panicked voice. "Why are you chained up? What are you doing with the Millennium Items? What are they doing here?" He looked over at Ryou and Marik, how were looking at the floor. Yami turned his gaze back to Yugi, who was looking at him with tearfilled eyes. He's expression softened when he saw this. "Yugi...?"

Lowering his head, Yugi couldn't help but let the tears flow. "I'm sorry Yami... I couldn't tell you..." He said through tears.

"I think it's time you did." Yami said walking over to him. He stood in front of Yugi and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Please?"

Yugi sighed and looked up, tears still in his eyes. "Alright... I'll tell you everything..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

MUAHAHA! Worse cliffy! But you's can't stop me!  
Man I'm hyper for only getting... 4, maybe 5 hours sleep? Ah, the usual... got more then I thought ^^  
hope yaz like it guys, twas fun to do, but poor Yugi! *Huggles*  
Please review guys! Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	6. Enveloped in Darkness

Hey ya guys, welcome to the last chappy of 'Darkened Soul'! Once again, I'm afraid I would be responding to reviews, sorry guys ^^;; Thankies for them anyway, I loved reading every one ^^

**WARNING: Character death.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Five - Enveloped in Darkness **

Yugi put the Millennium Eye and Millennium Necklace in his pockets and looked up at Yami with pure sorrow in his eyes. "Yami... I never wanted to hurt you... you or the others..." He said, his head lowered as he began to cry. "I only wanted to protect you..." He said through sobs.

"What do you mean, 'protect us'?" Yami asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Yugi tried to dry his eyes, but found it hopeless. "If you hated me... then you wouldn't get hurt..." He took one glance at Yami's expression and continued. "That's what happened the night I went out, and came back in a bad mood..."

_*Flashback: One Month Ago*_

Yugi looked as his watch as he headed back from the shop. 6:55. No need for him to rush home, so he walked only lost in thought.

He froze suddenly when he heard something... a dark power was nearby, he could sense it. Looking back, the pavement seemed to warp as a familiar form emerged from it. Yugi sighed with relief. "Yesh Shadi do you really have to freak me out like that all the time? Warn me next time."

"Yugi, I come baring bad news." Shadi answered. "The evil spirit that once resided in the Millennium Ring has once again discovered a way to escape the Shadow Realm."

"What?!"

Shadi nodded and continued. "I fear he may once again find refuge in another vessel. If he succeeds in doing so, he can once again send monsters on a rampage throughout the world."

Yugi was shocked, but found his voice and asked, "What can we do?"

"The very same thing as was done five thousand years ago. Pharaoh Yami was able to seal the magic away within the Millennium Items, and he may do so again." Shadi explained.

Yugi frowned when he heard this. "So Yami would be back in the Puzzle?"

"Yes." Shadi nodded. "Five thousand years ago he sealed the Millennium magic away, but at the cost of his soul, and the soul of anyone who possessed a Millennium Item."

"Then... Ryou and Marik would go too?" Yugi asked in a slight state of shock. When Shadi nodded, he couldn't control himself anymore. "You can't! Ryou and Marik have finally been freed of their evil halves and Yami has finally been released from his confinement, you can't just lock him away again!"

"Ryou and Marik could be spared." Shadi explained calmly. "All they must to is surrender their Millennium Items. If they no longer own them, their souls will be spared, but it is destiny that only the one who possesses and controls the power of the Millennium Puzzle can perform the ritual."

Yugi felt slightly faint. How could this be? Yami had gone through so much. Five millennia of solitude, learning to adapt to a whole new life, protecting Yugi and his friends as well as the world and slowly making Yugi a stronger and more confident person. Yami had changed his life, and it was for the better, though it may not have seemed it at first.

He just couldn't believe Yami was going to have to suffer all over again... or was he? "Shadi... you said it had to be the possessor of the Millennium Puzzle... didn't you?" Shadi nodded. "The Puzzle doesn't belong to just Yami anymore... neither does his destiny... I'm a part of them both..."

-----------

While Yugi walked home, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd offered himself in Yami's place. The though scared him, but he refused to let Yami suffer eternity in the darkness of the Millennium Puzzle. Worst thing was, what was he going to tell his friends?

No, he couldn't tell them, they'd stop him, and if Yami knew he'd go instead of Yugi. He couldn't let Yami do so because he felt it his responsibility.

But what was he going to tell them? If they ever found out, they'd be shattered, Yugi knew that. But... what if they didn't care so much about him? He would have to make them hate him, it was the only way to spare them such pain. Yami would be the hardest to persuade, but he'd have to do it. The thought made him feel heavy guilt on his heart, and it hurt. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the Turtle Game Shop.

_*End Flashback*_

"Shadi would give his item up so he could stand watch over them, to protect them. I had forgotten about Ryou and Marik for a while, but when I told them, they both refused to leave me. They said they would take complete responsibility for there items, I couldn't stop them..." Yugi was on his knees looking at the floor, tears streaming down his face.

Yami was looking down with shock, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing. He fell to his knees and hugged Yugi. "We never hated you Yugi, and we never will." This just made Yugi cry harder and burry his face in Yami's shoulder. "Yugi.. please... you don't have to do this..."

"Yes I... do..." Yugi's muffled voice answered. "I'm sorry, but this is my destiny now." He pulled away from Yami and looked him in the eye, no longer crying, his expression serious. "Don't guilt yourself on another's fault... remember that. And also remember this... you were the best friend I've ever had..."

A sudden wave of magic erupted from the Millennium Puzzle, sending Yami back and skidding across the floor. Yugi stood up and closed his eyes, holding the other two Millennium Item's in his hands once again. A bright light erupted from all seven items, lighting up the room.

Jumping to his feet quickly, Yami tried to run forward, but was held back by Ryou and Marik, who both had painful expressions on their faces, and who's grip was just good enough to hold him back. "Yugi!" Yami cried out painfully as he say his friend collapse to his knees and fall forward onto the floor, unmoving. Ryou and Marik's grip released, as they too collapsed to the floor.

The glow of the Millennium Item's ceased and Yami ran forward beside Yugi, rolling him over onto his back and shaking him. "Yugi... Yugi come on.. do don't this to me..." He whispered, his voice shaky as tears formed in his eyes.

"I am sorry my Pharaoh." Shadi said in a saddened voice. "They're gone."

"No!" Yami yelled. "He can't be!" He covered his hands with his face and cried. He knew it was true, but he just couldn't accept it. Yugi's soul was trapped, trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle.

A sudden glow erupted and he looked back. it was the Millennium Puzzle, the prison of Yugi's soul. Lines began to appear on it, confusing Yami. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "No!" He jumped to try and grab the puzzle, but it was to let. The Puzzle erupted in a glowing light and when the light faded, it was left in pieces.

He was gone. Yugi was really gone. Yami lowered his head as tears of shame fell to the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. "Yugi... I'm sorry..."

-----------

The End

-----------

... ok, first time I've killed a Yu-Gi-Oh! charry, and it's one of the most upsetting feelings I've ever felt while writing fanfics. I wasn't this upset when I killed Ash, why?  
Quite annoying how some of you figured stuff out, but I guess I kinda let it open for views, eh?  
Man, I'm depressed...  
There may be an epilogue, but there isn't a guarantee. Thank you fore reading and please review.  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	7. Epilogue

Okay, final part to the story, the epilogue. Because of some parts in this, I thought I'd put this up,

**This is not YAOI** (Why? Coz I hate the stuff.)

Rated: PG, just to be safe... Yami's kinda freaky in the first part...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Epilogue **

My vision is blurry... my hands are shaking, but I won't give up. The day the Millennium Puzzle was returned to it's unmade form, I felt as if my heart hard been torn to pieces as well. The loss of three souls, that could have just cost my own.

I can't remember the last time I slept well. The only sleep I got was when I collapsed, the puzzle pieces still not fitting together.

I cast a glance at the door, and see someone retreating away quickly. That's right... run away, I know what you think of me, you all think the same.

'Poor Yami." They say, 'He's lost his mind.' They say. Speak your thoughts, they mean nothing to me.

'You can't bring him back,' you tell me, 'It's time to move on'. I won't listen, Yugi's not gone, he's not supposed to be. I'll make the puzzle... I'll show you... Yugi'll come back and everything will be back to normal... you'll see...

-----------

Joey walked past Téa and looked in the door at Yami. He was sitting at Yugi's desk, the Puzzle piece's lined out in front of him, trying frantically to put it together. He walked in and, with a shaky hand, put his hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami turned quickly, glaring menacingly back at Joey. Joey felt a pain of fear inside him. Yami wanted so much to believe could bring Yugi back... he'd seemed to be able to think of nothing else. His mind was closed, and it had caused him to lose sanity temporarily.

Yami was scaring everyone, but someone had to stop him before he lived the rest of his life a lie. "Yami... stop doing this..." Joey whispered, but Yami just glared at him. Joey tried to remain calm. "Remember what Shadi said? You won't be able to make it Yami."

"You have no proof of that..." Yami said in an eerie tone, like a harsh whisper in the silence of a dark room. "Maybe you just don't want Yugi back..."

"Of course I do, but Yami, he's not coming back." Joey explained. When Yami stood up he raised his voice slightly. "Your making us all suffer Yami, you have to stop."

"What do you know?!" Yami yelled. "Yugi's coming back... I'm going to help him, I'm going to get him out of the puzzle-"

"Yami stop it!" Joey yelled, slapping Yami hard across the face. Yami was stunned and speechless. "We all miss him, but we know there's no way to bring him back! You know it too. Look at yourself! What would Yugi say if he could see you like this right now?! He'd be ashamed, and upset. He told you not to blame yourself, and that's just what you should do." Joey sighed and turned Yami's face towards him, looking into his tear-filled eyes. "It's time to let go..."

Yami seemed to take a while to consider and understand what Joey had just said, but once he had, he broke down into tears. "I miss him Joey..."

"We all do..." Joey said, pulling Yami into a comforting hug.

"But your right... it's time I let go, and move on with my life..."

-----------

Yami stood alone, a light rain falling around him as he stood in front of the grave of his best friend. "I'm sorry Yugi... I should have seen it before..." He said quietly. "I just want you to know, I'll never forget you..." He knelt down, taking something off from around his neck.

It was a medallion, with a Japanese symbol of friendship on it. "Remember the day you gave this to me? It was just a week since I came out of the puzzle. Joey was trying to explain how to make the cord shorter and he nearly choked me to death." Yami laughed slightly, smiling at the memory. "It's very special to me, but you deserve it more then I do..." He pressed the medallion deep into the earth and covered it up carefully. "Friends forever... just like you promised..." He whispered, drying the tears in his eyes. "Never forget, your will always be a part of my soul... and my heart..."

-----------

Well, I hope you liked the last part of 'Darkened Soul'. Personally, I was freaked out by Yami in his 'insanity' state. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you guys kept me going, and everyone who read and didn't review, you have your own opinions. Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to review, slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	8. Votey Pleasey!

** Votey Pleasey! **

I never thought I'd be posting something like this after the Ho-oh series blunder...

Due to a few requests, I need to know how much peeps really like this story. I've been asked by a few peeps to do a sequel. That would be a little hard, but hey, I think I may enjoy the challenge ^^

What I need you guys to do.. is vote!

First, vote if you think I should do a sequel or not. Simple enough.

**NOTE:** The sequel would be set 5,000 years into the future, or something like that. There'd be a lot of high-tech stuff that may take a while to figure uot, but I'll just discuss it with me brainstorm buddy =^^=  
Oh, and worst of all... all the charrys that weren't in Millennium Items that we know would not be there...

**...BUT!**

There descendants would ^^ They'd be identical to 'em, more or less, which brings me to the next part of this point...

Names! I'll need names for peeps. They don't necessarily have to be match with anyone, just names. I've already decided on attitudes for some, some have attitude changes.

So just send in names yaz like ^^

Thankies for reading everyone! Hope to get a response, slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


End file.
